Forbidden Love
by Princessss
Summary: Percy Weasley has entered his final year of Hogwarts with a steady girlfriend and a Head Boy badge. His future is laid out and all seems perfect, for now... Percy/Oliver *I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates*
1. Prologue

Giving up on his homework for the night, Percy Weasley left the library to go and pick up his bath things from his dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. As he descended from the spiral staircase, one of the twins threw a satin-covered cushion at him. Deciding that they weren't worth his time tonight, Percy stalked out of the Portrait hole and down to the Prefects bathroom.

Upon entering the room he didn't immediately notice that he was not alone due to his thoughts being focused on a particularly difficult essay question that Professor Mcgonagall had set him. Percy glanced upwards to find that in the Olympic pool sized bath tub sat none other than Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, enjoying himself in the bubbles. Wood looked up at Percy as he entered the bathroom, raising one eyebrow in surprise. Percy turned slightly pink, clutching his towel and soap a little tighter.

"Sorry, I er- didn't think anyone would be here," Percy mumbled.

"That's alright," Wood smiled, "Come join me."

Percy stood dumbfounded, unsure of what to do. Eventually, his need for a bath won out. Hanging up his bathrobe, Percy proceeded to get into the frothing bath a good distance away from Wood, setting his towel on the side behind him. Looking over at wood, Percy saw the handsome boy studying him as he settled down. As soon as Oliver caught his eye he gave Percy a dazzling smile that would have lit up any room.

"I, um, forgot that Quidditch Captains had use of these bathrooms too," said Percy, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Wood agreed, not taking his eyes off him, "I don't think I've ever seen you in here before, though."

"No," Percy gulped as Wood moved closer to him, "I like my privacy."

"I can tell," Oliver replied, inches away from him now.

Percy looked Oliver in the eye, caught in his magnificent gaze. Without thinking Percy leant in, kissing Wood for the first time in months. Oliver began to kiss Percy back, tugging lightly on his curly, red hair. The kiss intensified, each of them feeling as much of each other's bodies as possible. It was as though they needed to devour one another.

"I've missed you," said Percy breathlessly, as Wood trailed kisses all up his neck and across his face to his lips.

"I've. Missed. You. Too," Wood replied between kisses.

With a groan Percy gave in and let himself be swept up into this new experience. He could feel every fibre of his body wanting Oliver to consume him. Each touch felt as though an electric current was running through his body at the point of contact. It was mesmerising. Percy faintly noticed that Oliver seemed to be as desperate for him just as much as he was for Oliver. Their bodies were pressed tightly against one another's while their hands explored parts of one another's bodies they hadn't dared venture before. _It is strange,_ Percy thought, _that such pleasures can be gained through something I would never have previously considered._ Percy ran his hands up and down Oliver's muscular body, feeling every sensual curve on his torso and arms. He could feel Oliver's need for him escalating and he liked it. Oliver's need mirrored the need Percy felt for him, consuming his entire form.

Abruptly, Oliver pulled away and moved to sit a fair distance away from him. Percy didn't understand his actions until he heard the patter of feet walking over to the benches that lined the sides of the room to collect a forgotten possession. Oliver gave Percy a secret grin before heaving himself out from the pool-sized bath, gathering his things, and presumably heading back to the Gryffindor common room. Percy slumped down in to the bubbles, feeling as confused as ever. _What have I just done?_ Percy thought to himself. _Is this love or am I just confused? Somebody help me, please._


	2. Chapter 1

The great scarlet steam engine stood on the tracks of the platform 9 ¾ as it waited patiently for its passengers to board. Fathers were lugging their children's heavy trunks onto the train while the mother's greeted their old friends. Children were hugging their old friends and chatting animatedly about their upcoming school year. As the clock on the station wall wound closer to eleven, more and more children were saying goodbye to their parents and, in some cases, siblings before boarding the train. One in particular family arrived rather late, as per usual, with only ten precious minutes before the train was due to leave. There were nine of them accompanied by all of their school trunks and pets, all with bright red hair except the one skinny teenage boy, who had jet black hair and brilliant green eyes, and the bushy haired girl who clutched an equally bushy ginger cat with a squashed face that sat in a plastic pet carrier. The oldest of the red-haired children, who was tall and thin with horn-rimmed spectacles framing his eyes, quickly kissed his mother goodbye and walked over to a curly-haired blonde girl, who was standing nearer the train on the platform, with his chest pushed out. Upon reaching her they quickly embraced.

"Hi," Percy breathed, his blue eyes sparkling behind his glasses.

"Hi," Penelope echoed. Spotting the gleaming Head Boy badged pinned to Percy's chest Penelope excitedly pointed towards it, "You got the badge! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, darling," he replied, turning slightly pink with joy, "did you?"

As she furiously nodded yes Percy congratulated her in turn and kissed his girlfriend gently on the lips in celebration. Percy gestured for the two of them to board the train and they made their way down the platform, pulling Percy's trunk as they headed towards the prefect's carriage. Percy began to lift his trunk into the luggage rack overhead though began to struggle. Just as the trunk was about to crush him a strong hand from the corridor beyond helped to steady the trunk. Looking to his left, Percy was greeted by the soft brown eyes of the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood. With a slight nod towards his classmate, the two boys managed to load Percy's trunk perfectly well and perched Hermes' cage right on top. Feeling a little embarrassed and annoyed in front of Penelope, Percy's ears had turned slightly red. However, his manners won out.

"Thank you, Wood," said Percy pompously, holding his hand out in a gesture of thanks. Oliver looked at the extended hand and grinned, taking it and shaking Percy's hand enthusiastically.

"No problem, Weasley," said Oliver, still grinning, "Good summer?"

"Very good, thank you. What about yours?" Percy, oddly, couldn't help noticing how warm Oliver's hand felt in his own and released it quickly.

"It was great," Oliver began, "I got a lot of training done and I've been working on some new strategies for the team this year. I really think we can win. What did you do?"

"Oh I just did a spot of studying," Percy laughed pompously, "to get a head start for the coming year, naturally."

"Aye," Wood joked, "that sounds like you." Suddenly noticing Penelope, Oliver gave her a huge smile, "Hey there Penelope, I didn't see you! Have a good summer?"

"It was wonderful thank you, Oliver," Penelope replied, smiling coldly back at him. Percy knew that he and Penelope were on the same wave-length when it came to Wood and the other juveniles that plagued their school.

"Alright then, I best get going," Oliver smiled warmly, clearly not noticing a thing. _Well, brains are not his strong suit,_ Percy thought with a sly smile. After Oliver had walked away, Percy closed the compartment door and sat in the seat next to Penelope. She smiled at him and took his hand in her own as two of their fellow prefects joined them. While they were loading up their own luggage, Penelope turned to Percy.

"He hasn't changed at all," said Penelope quietly, smirking "still as brutish as ever." Percy chuckled under his breath as a feeling of derision towards his classmate filled his mind.

"I know," Percy replied, "I wonder if his intellect is similar to that of a Troll."

Penelope giggled nastily causing Percy to grin with pleasure. As their fellow prefects sat down the train began to move forward as it rolled out of the station. Taking that as their queue, Percy and Penelope got up to greet the new Prefects from fifth year. After giving a lengthy lecture on their new duties and responsibilities to the fifth years and sending them off on their first assignments, the new Head Boy and Head Girl walked back to their compartment and made themselves comfortable in the luxurious, poufy seats. For a while, Percy talked animatedly with his fellow prefect friends, eating a sizable lunch and discussing their upcoming N.E.W.T. examinations with fellow prefect, Robert Hilliard, while Penelope had left to talk to a few of her own friends.

At four 'o' clock, however, it was Percy's turn to patrol the corridors and so he and Robert said goodbye to the few other prefects left in the carriage and carried on down the train. A few compartments down, Robert had to stop and reprimand a few second years as Percy continued on alone, giving out stern stares to those who needed them. Upon reaching a compartment full of seventh years, including Oliver Wood, Percy began to walk pompously past with his nose high in the air. Just as he marched past, Oliver caught Percy's eye and winked at him with a huge grin that lit up his entire face. Strangely, Percy felt his heart flutter beneath his chest and heat rise in his cheeks. He had turned red and began blinking stupidly upon recognising that the wink was for him. Percy hurried on out of sight of the compartment and leant exhaustedly against the wall of the corridor, breathing heavily.

"Percy," Robert called, speed walking down the corridor towards him, "Got a bit waylaid with that lot, you know how second years can be," he laughed heartily. Seeing the expression on Percy's face Robert suddenly got serious, "Is everything alright, old chap?"

"Of course," Percy replied a little shakily. Plastering a smile on his face he gestured to Robert, "Shall we continue?" Robert didn't look completely convinced but carried on just the same.

Their atmosphere had returned to normal by the time they had re-entered the prefect's carriage and Percy was perfectly cheerful again. Penelope claimed his attention almost immediately as she asked for his input in the prefects most recent debate. Glad of the distraction Percy threw himself into the conversation with more force than he usually would, all but forgetting the days second encounter with Oliver Wood. As they neared the castle, those who had not already changed to their school robes did so, pinning their badges to their chests with great precision. When the train came to a halt, the group alighted to the platform and grabbed a horseless carriage together, reprimanding a few unruly younger students along the way. Again, Percy walked with his chest thrown out and an air of authority around him, clearly proud of his newly acquired badge. Hand in hand, Percy and Penelope entered the Great Hall together, parting to their own tables with a kiss. Percy sat down and greeted a few of his fellow seventh years while nodding to the prefects in the lower years. Soon he became engrossed in the flow of the conversation, not noticing the person who came and sat silently opposite him until a voice called attention to him.

"Hi, Oliver," Angelina Johnson smiled at her friend with Alicia Spinnet beside her, "Have a nice summer?" Percy stared incredulously across the table at his classmate for a moment and then turned back to his conversation though he could not entirely block Oliver out.

"It was great, thanks," Oliver replied, "yours?"

"Yeah, we got a lot of practicing done."

"Good," Wood laughed, "I've devised some new Quidditch strategies for us. We'll be training harder than ever this year."

"Don't you ever stop and just have fun, Oliver?" Alicia asked as Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Who wants fun when there's Quidditch to think about?" Oliver asked with a hint of horror in his voice. The girls merely laughed.

"See you later, Oliver," Alicia called.

"And try not to think about _Quidditch_ at the feast," Angelina winked.

The two girls walked down the long table and sat either side of their friend, Katie Bell, and were surrounded by a few of their other friends. The seventh years quickly inducted Oliver into their conversation and Percy tried his hardest not to look at him. _Possibly the most obnoxious person I have ever had the bad fortune to meet,_ Percy thought spitefully, _If only he wasn't so good at Quidditch. Then I would wish him to another house. Though I'm sure he'd continue with that patronising smile he always gives everybody anyway. Why everybody buys it I have no idea. At least Penelope doesn't._ Upon thinking her name, Percy looked over his shoulder at the Ravenclaw table and smiled at Penelope who was talking with some of her friends. She smiled back and rolled her eyes at who she could see Percy was having to sit next to. Percy grinned and turned back to the conversation.

"Oliver," Harley Savage called, "do you think you can win the cup this year?"

"Oh definitely," Oliver grinned back, "This is our year." The other Gryffindors smiled and jeered in response as Percy suppressed a grin. They were quickly quietened as the doors to the Great Hall swung open yet again.

Behind Hagrid, the groundskeeper, walked a long line of small first years dressed in long black robes. Upon reaching the top of the hall, Hagrid set the stool he was carrying on to the ground and placed the weathered hat on top of it. The school listened as the hat sang its song and watched as each of the first years tried the hat on in turn and were sorted into their houses. Soon it was time for food and Percy dug in, casting looks down the table at his fellow students to watch out for any of their bad behaviour. From time to time he contributed to the conversation but Percy was too preoccupied trying to prove that he was a good choice as the new Head Boy. He vaguely noticed his brothers friends, Harry and Hermione, enter the hall with Professor McGonagall but he was too busy waiting eagerly for the headmasters speech.

Soon enough pudding was over and Percy sat a little higher in his seat. While the headmaster spoke Percy gave his complete attention to him, swelling with pride as he mentioned him as the new Head Boy. Soon the speech was over and the entire school scraped back their benches and moved towards the entrance hall. Percy gave a stern look to the new fifth year prefects to remind them to herd the first years and followed the big group of older students through to the great hall. At the bottom of the marble staircase, Penelope was waiting for him and they began to walk up the stairs together while holding hands.

"That new Professor seems a bit….. How to put it delicately?" Penelope smirked.

"Now now, Penelope," Percy replied, clearly amused, "appearances can be deceiving." Penelope laughed derisively.

"Perhaps, but having that idiot, Hagrid, as a Professor is a bit of a joke. You cannot insist that appearances can be deceiving _there."_

"True," Percy replied, "but since I do not take that class it doesn't affect me in the slightest." Penelope laughed again and turned to her boyfriend, they had reached the top of the staircase now.

"See you at breakfast," Penelope smiled, kissing Percy goodbye.

Percy's ears turned slightly red but a dreamy grin played on his lips as he walked up to Gryffindor tower. Upon reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady there were a few younger students stood outside, waiting for the password. He pushed passed them all and called loudly ' _Fortuna Major'_ , then climbed through the hole now in the wall. Stopping only to tell off a few unruly third years, Percy strode up the boys staircase and entered his dormitory to find all of his dorm mates already there. He smiled hello at them all and walked over to his bed, dressing in his blue pin-striped pyjamas and getting into his four-poster bed. The boys laughed and joked a little before getting into their own beds and the one moment Percy looked at Oliver, the latter shot him a smile that, again, illuminated his face. Percy found it extremely annoying and, for some reason, felt his ears turn red again. He pulled the hangings around his bed shut and turned over on his side, willing himself to fall asleep. _Stupid, obnoxious, brute,_ Percy thought viciously before closing his eyes and managing to force himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Scenes of a Sexual Nature_

* * *

Over the next few weeks Percy dove back into his studies with a greater vigour than was strictly necessary. It was his final year at Hogwarts and he would be taking his N.E.W.T. examinations in June, after which he hoped to get a job at the Ministry. There was no way that Percy would take any chances of that not becoming a reality, he had worked so hard already. A healthy balance of studying, his Head Boy duties, and time with his friends was all he needed. His mother had also asked him to keep a closer eye on Ron's close friend, Harry Potter. Percy was more than happy to oblige and took the task extremely seriously. He checked in on the younger boy at least once per day, making excuses of which he was sure had performed exceptionally well. All of this was rather trying, with his increase in homework and duties especially. However, Percy knew that he was more than a match for the challenge.

He had left Penelope merely an hour previously to continue on with his Head Boy duties alone as she had wanted to get an early night. The corridors at night were incredibly eerie, though Percy was used to that by now. He had been walking them alone for the past two years after all. He was undertaking one last sweep of the corridors before heading back to bed, his watch showed it to be quarter to eleven already and he had an essay that needed finishing before the morning. As he climbed the staircase Percy's mind focused on the comments Professor Vector had written at the bottom of his previous essay. They were excellent, of course, though he was still troubled by one remark Vector had written. ' _You could do better.' Better? The woman gave me an O for goodness sake, what could be better?_ Percy thought to himself. As he strode through the portrait hole Percy resolved to ask her about it.

Without wasting any time Percy grabbed his book bag and pulled out his homework, sitting at one of the study desks to finish his conclusion. The only sounds he could hear were the crackling of the fire and the scratching of his own quill upon parchment. Half-way through he began to yawn, though he had only been working for ten minutes. Percy had to admit that the potions essay was rather more tedious than usual, even by Professor _Snape's_ standards. He let out a long yawn, stretching his arms widely above his head as he did so, before starting back on his conclusion. As Percy wrote the final sentence a small cough interrupted his thoughts. He turned in his chair to find none other than Oliver Wood standing behind him.

"Ah… Good evening, Oliver," said Percy.

"Hullo, Percy," said Oliver, "What're you doing up so late?"

"Just finishing that essay on healing potions," he replied.

"I thought _you_ of all people would have finished that by now. Just going over some Quidditch moves myself."

"That's nice."

"Oh, it is." Oliver unrolled his large scroll of notes on top of Percy's homework, forcing him to look at it. "See here, this formation is a tricky one. I'm sure Angelina, Alicia, and Katie are up for the challenge though."

"I'm sure they are, but I-"

"And see here, the 'Double Eight Loop'. I've been practicing that one day and night."

"That's wonderful, Oliver. I really need to get back to work now, though."

"Say no more, Head Boy. I'll get out of your hair." Oliver rolled up his scroll and moved towards the stairs that lead to the boy's dormitory. "Night."

"Goodnight, Oliver," Percy replied rather stiffly.

He watched Oliver pause for a moment by the foot of the staircase. He looked as though he wanted to say something but, instead, Oliver shook his head and carried on climbing up the stairs. Percy wondered what it could be – for about half a second. He bent his head back over his essay, writing as quickly as possible. It had been a rather irritating interruption. By half past eleven he had finally finished his essay. Gathering up his things Percy made his way up to bed, not realising that Oliver's usual snores were absent.

[SKIP]

"… and I want six and a half feet on 'The Byzantine Empire: The Foundation of Arithmancy?' to be handed in on the fourteenth of November. See you on Friday."

The entire class hastily stuffed books into their bags, clearly eager to head to dinner. Percy chose to lag behind; a quick conversation about her comment on his last essay was vitally needed. He told Penelope that he would see her after dinner and she left with a group of their friends. One of the Ravenclaw students had already claimed her attention and so Percy waited patiently for the two of them to finish their conversation. The Ravenclaw student, whom Percy vaguely remembered, smiled at him as she left. Percy approached the desk and Professor Vector looked up from whatever she had been taking notes about.

"Mr. Weasley," she proclaimed, "How can I help?"

"I was troubled," he began, "by one of the remarks you gave me about my last essay."

"Oh, yes?"

"Yes. You gave me an 'Outstanding' grade and, yet, also wrote that I could do better. How could one _do 'better'_ and also be given an 'Outstanding' grade? Surely you should have given me an 'Exceeds Expectations' or an 'Acceptable'?"

"I see," replied Professor Vector. She paused for a moment to set down her quill. "Mr. Weasley, I only wrote that you could do better because you can. However, your work was still outstanding in itself. I just know that you have far more potential than you showed in that past essay. It read as though you had gotten so comfortable in your grades that you did not push yourself. That being said, if you can tell me _honestly_ that you completed your best work with that essay then I will be happy to retract that comment completely. So, can you?"

"Well… I suppose not, no."

"Good, I am glad that you have realised that. I expect to see good things from you with this next essay in that case."

"Yes, Professor," replied Percy. He nodded his head towards her slightly. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Mr. Weasley."

With that dismissal Percy hurried from the classroom and walked thoughtfully to the Great Hall for dinner. His mind focused on her words. For the most part they had made him feel far better, though he had also realised that he had, in fact, been allowing his work of late to slack slightly. Percy resolved to make sure he put his best work into this next essay, he could not allow himself to slack even for a moment. He hurriedly ate a dinner of Sheppard's pie and vegetables before grabbing his bag and heading to the library. Penelope and their study group were waiting at their usual table. She smiled when he sat down. Percy did not follow the conversation very well, preferring to knuckle down on studying. At half past eight Penelope reminded him that they had their Head Boy and Girl duties to complete and the two of them bid their friends goodbye before walking the familiar halls together once again.

"What did Professor Vector say?" Penelope asked.

"Just that I did not try my best on that essay, that I had let myself slack. After our conversation I have to say that I agree with her," explained Percy.

"I suppose it is fortuitous that you have come to that realisation yourself. Next time I am sure you will improve."

"Thank you, darling."

He paused to steal a kiss from Penelope, pecking her sweetly on the lips. Percy continued to walk forward but Penelope pulled him back. They had happened upon a deserted corridor once again to Percy's delight. She pulled him in for a kiss this time, a long and lingering kiss. The touch of her lips filled him with that familiar warmth he loved so much. Penelope's hands entangled themselves in his hair, while Percy's held her body close to his as he gripped her by the waist. They broke apart at the echo of footsteps though Percy was fairly sure that neither of them wanted to stop. It was as though Penelope could read his thoughts as she silently motioned for him to follow her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door at the other end of the hallway. Percy locked it with a quick spell and the two of them continued where they left off.

Their kiss became more intense behind the closed door. Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck, this time pressing her own body closely to his. With a flick of his wand Percy locked the door, dropping his bag to the floor in the same single motion. His fingers gripped her hips as he kissed Penelope back with unrelenting hunger. They were walking slowly further into the classroom when they were halted in their tracks by one of the desks. Without breaking the kiss Penelope lifted herself onto the desk and pulled Percy closer with her legs wrapping around his body. Her hands pulled his V-necked jumper over his head and began to fumble with the buttons on his shirt. Percy loosened her tie as quickly as he could, pulling it off and throwing it over his shoulder. He then pushed Penelope's cardigan off before planting soft kisses all over her throat.

In the next instant she had begun fumbling with the buckle on his belt and successfully unbuttoned his black trousers. With a seductive smile and a small push to his chest Penelope knelt on the floor as she pulled down both his trousers and boxer briefs in one fluid motion. Percy let out a gasp of surprise as she took his penis into her mouth. He gripped the desk for support, groaning with mounting pleasure. It had been over two weeks since they had last done this but the pleasure seemed to be even more exquisite than he remembered. The friction of her mouth increased. He knew that the moment would be coming very very soon.

"Oh fuck," Percy moaned loudly.

At that precise moment Penelope pulled away. The sly smile she gave him told Percy that she knew _exactly_ what that did to him, and she liked it. Her teasing turned him on even more if that were possible. Percy pulled her upright and began kissing his girlfriend earnestly once again. His hands wandered over various parts of her body, lingering softly upon her beautifully round buttocks. With great haste Percy removed what was left of Penelope's clothes so they were both completely naked. They continued to explore one another's bodies with both their hands and lips. Percy began to gently rub Penelope's sweet spot, loving the moans she was emitting which he was creating. Again she pushed him away.

"If we're going to finally do this, I want to do it right," said Penelope.

"Do what? You- you mean sex?" asked Percy. Penelope nodded as she smiled encouragingly at him. "I- I- we've never.. done _that_ before."

"Don't you want to?" asked Penelope with a small frown on her face.

"Oh no, it's not that," Percy promised, "I'm just not sure if we're ready yet, darling."

"Why not?" Penelope demanded. "We have done _other_ things after all."

"I know, I just don't want to do something that either one of us will regret. This is the farthest we have ever delved into any sexual experiences, my darling. It's a rather large step from _this_ to _that._ "

"You think it would be a _mistake_?"

"No, no. Not at all."

"Good," said Penelope, visibly relaxing. "Neither do I. We love one another. We are promised _only_ to each other. I am ready for this. I _want_ to do this with you."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Percy lightly on the lips. "Okay," said Percy. He smiled at her. "I'm ready too."

A huge answering smile lit up Penelope's face. She grabbed her wand from the floor and transfigured four of the desks into a beautifully carved four-poster bed, complete with gorgeous silk bedding. Percy removed his glasses and set them down on the desk that stood behind him. With a smile he took Penelope's hand and led her over to the bed. They knelt on the bed facing one another. Percy gazed into Penelope's eyes; his ears were slightly pink with excitement while Penelope blushed deeply. With a playful push Penelope was suddenly on top of him. She giggled happily before resuming their previous kiss. After a few minutes Percy rolled their bodies over and pulled away in order to look down at Penelope. She smiled shyly and gave him a small nod which told him that she was ready.

"Wait," said Percy, "I've just had a thought. I did not bring any … er … _safety_ measures, my darling. Did you?"

"Oh, yes!" replied Penelope, jumping up and retrieving a vial of purple-coloured potion from her bag. She drank half of the potion before handing the rest to him. "Here, drink this."

Percy downed the potion in one and let the vial fall to the floor. He began to kiss Penelope again with mounting urgency. Her hands pulled his body closer and the heat that passed between them was as far from unpleasant as it were possible to get. A small gasp escaped Penelope's lips as their bodies intertwined. Of pain or pleasure he was not sure. What he was certain of was the pleasure he himself could feel. He looked down into Penelope's shining eyes.

"Are you alright, my darling?" he asked breathlessly.

"More than alright," Penelope replied.

She reached up and caressed his cheek softly with the palm of her hand. Percy kissed her once again and the two of them fell into a perfect ecstasy. Time lost all meaning. It was his only desire that this moment would never end. For a while it seemed as though it never would. They spiralled deeper into oblivion, the only two left in their entire world.


	4. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks Percy walked around with a spring in his step. He felt like a new man, completely assured in himself. Although another opportunity had not presented itself in order for them to make love again Percy made sure that they could steal a kiss as often as possible. Penelope also seemed as eager as Percy to spend as much time together as possible. However, they both took their work very seriously and so most of their time together was spent in the library or the Prefect's common room in order to study. They decided to take some time off when the first Quidditch match of the season arrived. It was originally supposed to be Gryffindor Vs Slytherin but it had changed so that Gryffindor would be playing Hufflepuff. Slightly annoying but nothing the Gryffindor team couldn't handle. He and Penelope walked down to the pitch together, both sporting Gryffindor colours. As they passed the training rooms he looked to see if he could get a glimpse of his brothers. Instead he was greeted by the sight of Oliver Wood doing up his robes over his bare chest. For some reason Percy suddenly felt a little hot under the collar and he looked away almost instantly. The two of them finally arrived at their seats which the other prefects had saved for them, casting a spell to keep themselves dry. During the match Percy found himself distracted, remembering the image of Oliver without his robes on while simultaneously attempting to eradicate it from his mind. Penelope kept asking him what was wrong but Percy just continued to state that he was fine.

It was then that it happened. The atmosphere changed, a sudden chill came over him that had nothing to do with the weather. He started to remember horrible things. The time Ginny had been taken into the Chamber by that _thing._ When the news came that Bill was in hospital after an accident had occurred in one of the Egyptian pyramids, seeing him lying there not knowing if he'd live. Holding a crying Fred as George lay unconscious at their feet having just fallen from his broom. He saw this all and more quick as a flash. Percy looked down and saw what had caused this. Around a hundred Dementors were stood on the ground looking up. Penelope let out a scream, though she was looking at the sky and not at the ground. Percy followed her gaze and saw to his horror Harry Potter falling to his death. Fortunately Professor Dumbledore had already acted, casting a spell to slow Harry down and lay him gently on the floor. The crowd watched as Professor McGonagall ran onto the pitch after him, conjuring a stretcher and taking Harry up to the Hospital Wing as Professor Dumbledore dealt with the Dementors.

"That was so awful," said Penelope, leaning against his chest. They were in the Prefect's common room now waiting for dinner. "I can't believe he fell from his broom."

"I know," Percy soothed her. "Thank Merlin he's alright. I've written to my mother as I know she'd want to hear but I know that it'll worry her."

"What will?" asked Morgain, one of the Ravenclaw prefects.

"The fact that Harry fell fifty feet from his broom obviously. He's a close family friend."

"So what? He survived didn't he?"

"Yes, but since it was the presence of the Dementors that caused his fall and we won't be released from their presence any time soon I'm sure she'll be exceptionally worried."

Morgain merely shrugged. "Look Percy, don't take this the wrong way but don't you think that he was… milking it a bit?" Robert asked.

"Milking it…" Percy repeated.

"Yes. Personally I only feel safe in my bed due to the Dementors being here thanks to Black escaping. I'd rather they were here than him."

Percy bit back an angry retort. "I see your point," said Penelope. Percy turned to her in surprise, his ears turning slightly red. "However, I wouldn't say that Potter was milking it. I too feel safe because of the Dementors but that comment was a little harsh."

"Maybe, but I stand by it."

Again Percy ignored this and the conversation moved on. He barely joined in and was extremely subdued over dinner. During the main course Ginny had spotted him and had run over crying. It took a long time to sooth her but finally Percy persuaded her to eat some dinner. Still sniffing slightly he watched as Fred and George took her back up to the common room. Penelope came over after that and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. She asked him to join her in the prefect's common room but Percy felt as though he'd rather spend some time alone. It was a while later that he finally left the table. The Great Hall was almost empty he had stayed there for that long. Not wanting to be irritated in the common room Percy headed to the library and continued to read a fantastic book that he had found a few weeks previously. It was called _Prefect-hood: The Road to Success_ written by somebody called O. L. Umbridge. Unfortunately he just could not focus as he continued to mull over Robert's words earlier. The problem wasn't that he found them offensive it was the fact that he could not shake off the feeling that there was some truth to them. He, Percy, also felt safe due to the presence of the Dementors and would have reacted badly if they were sent away because of this one incident. Yet could it really be Harry's fault? _No,_ a voice at the back of his mind said. _You don't really believe that._

"Mr. Weasley," a harsh voice said, startling him. "The Library is about to close. I admire your reverence for knowledge but you must leave now."

"Of course," Percy replied, placing the book back on the shelf as he stood up. "Sorry madam Pince, I did not realise the time."

"I thought as much," Madam Pince replied with the hint of a smile. "Goodnight, Mr. Weasley."

He walked along the deserted corridors, taking the stairs two at a time so that he could reach his dormitory quicker. When he arrived it was to find the common room still unusually busy despite the horrible thing that had happened today. He decided to leave it to the prefects to get everybody to bed on time and made his way up the stairs to the boy's dormitories, intending to give himself an early night. He made a quick stop at the bathrooms in order to brush his teeth and then pushed open the door to the room he shared with three other boys. Finding his pyjamas freshly laundered on his bed Percy stripped down immediately in order to put them on.

"Well, isn't that a sight for sore eyes," a voice behind him called.

Percy spun around to find Oliver Wood perched on the windowsill by his bed. "Sorry, didn't see you there," Percy muttered. He could feel his ears turning red as he hastily pulled his pyjama bottoms over his legs.

"I don't mind," Wood replied.

"Well…" Percy didn't know what to say to this though he was finally fully dressed again. "Sorry about the match."

"Thanks," he grimaced.

"Honestly you shouldn't feel bad about it."

"No?" Oliver asked with a slight laugh in his voice. "Why's that then?"

"If you'd rather I left you alone just say," said Percy coolly.

"I wouldn't," he replied quickly.

"Okay."

Percy sat down on the edge of Oliver's bed facing him. For a few minutes Oliver merely stared out of the window and said nothing so Percy did not know how to continue.

"It's my last chance," he said suddenly, turning to face Percy. "My last chance to win the cup and I'm failing."

"It's only been one match," said Percy reasonably.

"Only one match… yet one match could change it all. If I- _we_ don't win this time then I've failed. Gryffindor has the best team in the school, I should be able to do this."

"Look Oliver you are being absurd. There is no doubt in my mind that you and the rest of the team _will_ win this year."

"How do you know?" he asked, staring intently into Percy's eyes.

"Because, well for all the reasons you said," Percy replied, his ears regaining their redness. "A great team, and you want it more than anyone else, and you work the hardest. You're a wonderful Captain."

Oliver smiled at him. "Thanks Perc."

"Well you are quite welcome, old chap. Now get some rest," said Percy as he clapped Oliver on the back. "You need to st-"

Percy was unable to finish his sentence due to the fact that Oliver had surprised him by planting his own lips upon Percy's. As quickly as it had happened it ended when Oliver pulled away, looking at Percy expectantly who had frozen as though somebody had place the _petrificus totalus_ spell upon him. At that moment the dormitory door flew open as their two dorm mates strolled in. Percy jumped backwards in surprise and quickly clambered into his own bed, avoiding Oliver's eye the entire time. Finally the last person had blown out their lamps and Percy was thankful that none of them could see that he was actually awake. So many thoughts were billowing around his mind. Confusion about what had just happened, how he felt about it, wanting so badly to do it again. _NO,_ Percy thought to himself. _I will_ never _want that again. Don't even think about it._ Yet think about it he did, unable to control his thoughts as he slumbered…

 _It was a storm like no other. Rain came pelting down in huge, heavy droplets that were the size of golden snitches. He had gone out to check that his venomous tentacular was safe in the greenhouse. Unfortunately he'd left it outside and so there he was sheltering it beneath his cloak as he ran into the nearest greenhouse. Fortunately it was safe and Percy was sure that Professor Sprout would have to award him with an outstanding grade. Unfortunately he'd have to brave the storm again in order to get back into the castle and Percy did not quite fancy going back into it. He decided to wait it out in the greenhouse and conjured himself up a comfortable chair to sit on. Suddenly the greenhouse door burst open and in ran a tall figure shielding their head._

 _"Help me close it!" the person yelled. At once Percy seized the door and began to push. With their combined forces the door was closed and the two of them stood back slightly breathless from their excursion. "Thanks, Perc."_

 _All at once it was obvious who the voice had belonged to, he'd been stupid not to recognise it at first. "You're welcome, Oliver."_

 _Oliver grinned at him. "What brings you out here?" he asked rather accusingly._

 _"I was taking care of some_ private _business I'll have you know," Percy replied rather pompously._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Yes." Percy's ears began to turn red. "And what were_ you _doing out here may I ask?"_

 _His grin widened at Percy's tone. "I was down at the quidditch pitch, needed to test out a new move for next week's match."_

 _"Hmpf."_

 _Percy watched as Oliver sunk down into the chair he had conjured. Annoyed but not wanting to make a thing of it Percy conjured another chair far away from Wood and sat down himself. They sat in silence for a few moments until finally Oliver broke it._

 _"You're quite a brainy one aren't you?" Oliver enquired, moving his chair closer towards Percy._

 _"One could say that."_

 _"Aye you're definitely brainy. I'm more of a sportsman myself but I do decently in classes as well. Do you like any sports?"_

 _"Well Quidditch obviously, I never went in for any of the others apart from Chess if you count that." Percy saw that Oliver had moved his chair closer to him again, their legs were almost touching._

 _"That's a very attractive quality, brains."_

 _"I- er…"_

 _"You are very attractive."_

 _"Is this some sort of joke, Wood?"_

 _"Joke?" Oliver replied, placing one hand on Percy's knee. "Why on earth would I joke about such a thing."_

 _In the next instant Oliver had leaned forwards, head tilted and eyes closed. Percy found himself instinctively doing the same. He could feel the warmth of his skin. His lips slightly parted, about to touch with Oliver's-_

The slam of the dormitory door startled Percy awake. He saw that the others were already getting dressed, Charles having just left for breakfast. Stealing a glance at Oliver he was thankful that his dorm mate could not know what he had dreamt. Percy resolved to never again speak of either incident for as long as he would live.


End file.
